Stories - Locked Room Boss Hunt: Make a Mark on That Marksman!
That damned archer is at it again, shooting down some poor Octarians, sligs and goombas! If you can rub him out pronto, that'd be great! Don't let our soldiers get taken out so easily! Cast * Lucas (Boss) * Professor Monkey * Ripto * Infinite * Bowser Jr. * Galaximus * Squidkiller * Re-Peat Boss * Metal Sonic * Mecha Sonic * Master Hand Story Lucas is in the sky, flying on Cute Fishron. He picks up a walkie-talkie and speaks into it. Lucas: Professor! I found the destination you sent me, co-ordinates 352-335! I'll head down and rain fire! Professor Monkey: Splendid! Good luck, I'm counting on you! Lucas: Copy that. Lucas heads down into a fortress-like area. He encounters two Goombas. Lucas: For the main defense point, I was expecting a lot more than some measly goombas! *Stomps on them* An alarm goes off as the entire fortress starts flashing red! Lucas: Oh, crap! Meanwhile, in the villains' main HQ... Intercom: Warning! Intruder of Defense Point Q detected! Eliminate him at all costs! Ripto: What!? I thought it was impossible to break in! Infinite: A nasty oversight, Ripto. You seemed to only prepare a defense for the ground. Seems like the intruder dropped in from the sky. Ripto: No! I thought none of those crooks could do that!!! Infinite: I'm curious as to how you managed to kill almost every dragon with an intellect like this. But it isn't too late. We can head over and take him down ourselves. Ripto: That isn't a bad idea! *Pushes button* Bowser Jr.! I need some clown cars! Cut to some villains flying over to Defense Point Q in Clown Cars. * Squidkiller: 'Man, us Galactic Army members would be well above this kind of thing... ''Galaximus, too big for a Clown Car, simply floats next to Squidkiller. * '''Galaximus: '''Heh. How hard can this intruder even be? * '''Re-Peat Boss: ''*flying in his squid robot* Well, glad I don't need to be embarrassed riding in a Clown Car. ''The villains fly into the defense point. Two Octopods and Sligs are heading for Lucas. * Lucas: Take this! *Fires arrows at the Octopods and Sligs, killing them* * Ripto: Freeze! * Lucas: Huh? *Turns to the villains* * Infinite: Ah, Lucas... One of my greatest adversaries... I'm afraid I can't allow you to continue this business! * Lucas: Uhh... * Re-Peat Boss: '''We have an archer wannabe here? * '''Lucas: WANNABE!?!? *Grits teeth* * Infinite: Be honest, what good have you done for your "locked room gang"? Everything you take credit for was either done by someone else or backed by heavy support by someone else. You've never done anything solely by yourself. So take your worthless bow and back off if you wanna actually be useful for once in your life. Go! * Lucas: Okay, that is IT! You have driven me over the line! *Points his bow at the villains* Bring it on! * Re-Peat Boss: 'Alright, we'd be glad to. ''Lucas shoots an arrow at Infinite, who dodges. *'''Infinite: Pitiful. After all this time, you still can't hit your target. I almost feel bad for you. *Shoots a laser at Lucas, but he dodges* *'Metal Sonic': PATHETIC, USELESS WEAK HUMAN. I'LL CRUSH YOU. *Fires red laser beam from chest at Lucas* *'Lucas': Oof! You'll pay for that! *Shoots an arrow at Metal Sonic's chest* *'Ripto': Take this! *Shoots a fireball at Lucas* Lucas deflects the fireball with his longcoat. *'Ripto': He can do that!?!? *Gets hit in the face with the fireball* *'Infinite': I'm still curious about how you got your status as a villain. *Teleports and kicks Lucas* *'Re-Peat Boss: '''Let's see if he can deflect ink! ''*fires ink with his squid robot's ink cannon* *'Lucas': Yikes! *Blocks it with his cape, but it gets coated in ink* Well, it's dirty now, but this is no setba- *Gets kicked into the air by Infinite, then punched back into the ground by Bowser Jr.* *'Galaximus: '''Take this, mortal! ''*she grabs Lucas in her tentacles, and squeezes him hard* *'Lucas': Oh god, it hurts! *'Infinite': Take this! *Punches Lucas, accidentally releasing him from Galaximus' grasp* *'Lucas': Thanks for freeing me! *Shoots an arrow at Infinite's chest* *'Infinite': Ough! *Phantom Ruby flashes a little* That... actually hurt. *'Ripto': You IDIOT! She had the opportunity to crush him, and you freed him! And you're chastising me for the stupidity! *'Re-Peat Boss: '''GET OVER HERE! ''*grabs Lucas with a robotic tentacle from his squid robot* ''We shall end this! *'Lucas': Let me go, you aquatic mold! *Struggles to get out of the tentacle, but fails* *'Metal Sonic': I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I'M MADE OF! *Fires a barrage of small lasers at Lucas* *'Infinite': Perfect. We have you in our grasp now. If you think you can take me, then you can go and forget it! *Drops a bunch of cubes on Lucas, causing the area to become inverted in color for him* *'Lucas': Huh? ''Lucas is now on the ground, but there are 5 of each villain surrounding him. *'Infinite': Open your eyes and tell me what you really see. *'Lucas': Uh... *Walks backwards, trying to find a way out of his dilemma* The villains start to close in on him *'Ripto': Concede! You have no way out of this situation! *'Lucas': ... *Look of worry becomes a look of confidence* That's what you want to think. Lucas pulls out a chain gun alongside his bow, then drinks a potion that makes him more powerful. This music starts playing: *'Lucas': See how you like this! *Jumps over the clones and starts shooting one of the Ripto clones* Category:Stories Category:Locked Room Boss Hunt